


Oranges

by gabbyroni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Lime, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Post-The Last: Naruto the Movie, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: Naruto and Hinata eat oranges at home. It soon escalates. [Lime]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 31





	Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> **Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga do not belong to me. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto!**

The floor creeks under Hinata’s feet as she makes her way up the stairs. In her hands, she carries a tray that is stacked with a bowl filled with freshly sliced oranges. She placed the tray on the floor and grabbed the knob. Slowly, she opened the door and to her surprise, Naruto was asleep. Or maybe, he wasn’t. Who knows...

Hinata crouched down and picked up the tray. She walked into their room and lightly kicked the door, causing it to close without a bang, but with a soft click. She walked around the bed and sat on her side of the bed which alerted Naruto of her presence. She placed the tray on a small table and picked out an orange. She placed the orange into her mouth and chewed. Hinata stopped chewing when she felt a light tug on her shirt. She shifted her body slightly and looked down at her beautiful husband. When Naruto began to speak, her lips curled into a smile.

“Hinata, what’cha eatin’?” The blond asked quietly. He pulled back his arm sluggishly and it dropped to the mattress below them.

“An orange..”

Naruto turned his head slightly and looked up at Hinata. Hinata looked down at Naruto. “Can I have one?”

“Of course...”

Hinata grabbed an orange and plopped it into Naruto’s mouth. He chewed and took in the juices overflowing from the sliced fruit. Naruto sat up and placed his hands on Hinata’s cheeks. Hinata placed her hands on Naruto’s cheeks. Naruto looked into Hinata’s beautiful Byakugan and Hinata looked into Naruto’s bright blue eyes for a little while. They continued for a little longer before Hinata looked away, blushing. Hinata grabbed another orange and ate it. Naruto smiled. “Hinata...”

“Yes Naruto?”

“You’re pretty, y’know that?”

“I know. And you’re handsome...”

Naruto blushed lightly and laughed. He pulled his wife into a hug. “Hey Hinata...”

“Hm?”

“I’m really glad that we got married, y’know. And I know that, you’re just as happy as I am.”

“Yes, that’s true...”

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto and hugged him back. She crawled onto Naruto’s lap and continued to hug him. Naruto broke from the hug and rested his arms around Hinata’s waist. Hinata’s cheeks got even warmer, hinting her deepening blush. “Hey Hinata, we should do it today...”

“N-Naruto! W-We shouldn’t..! Let’s just... let’s just kiss today. I’m not ready for that yet anyway...”

“Okay then. C’mere Hinata...”

“O-Okay...”

Hinata pressed her lips against Naruto’s and Naruto returned the kiss. Their kiss started off innocent and slowly started to change. Their kiss became more passionate and soon enough, Naruto wanted to start using his tongue. Hinata hesitated but then gladly opened her mouth for Naruto. Naruto slid his tongue in and grinned into the kiss. Their tongues danced with each other and it started to get messy. Hinata moaned softly and then pulled away. They both were out of breath. Naruto looked down at his half hard erection and then looked up at Hinata. “Heh, I guess that was too much for both of us, huh.”

“Yeah...”

Naruto peppered sweet kisses around Hinata’s cheeks and snuck his hands up Hinata’s shirt and up her bra. His hands caressed Hinata’s plump breasts lightly. He earned a soft moan from Hinata, followed by a shiver down her spine.

Naruto grinned.

“Hee hee...”

The Byakugan princess averted her gaze from the blond. Her face was as red as a beet. “Naruto..! We— we really shouldn’t...”

“I know. But I just can’t help myself since you’re just so cute and stuff.”

They sat in silence for while before Hinata broke the silence.

“Oh. Uh Naruto...”

“Yeah Hinata?”

“Your um— your... um— it’s standing up.. through your shorts...” She pointed at Naruto’s erection. He laughed at Hinata’s shy and innocent nature.

“Yeah, I know.” Hinata’s blush grew even redder. At this point, she was redder than the covers I sleep with. She immediately turned away. Naruto pulled off his shorts, boxers, and shirt, leaving him completely nude in front of his wife. Hinata turned to Naruto. Her eyes widened. She squeaked and covered her mouth. Naruto just laughed.

“Hinata, there’s no need to look away. ’m your husband. C’mon, don’t be so embarrassed,” He grabbed her hand and placed it on his leaking cock. She hesitated to look directly at it but then she eventually just gave in. He guided her hand up and down his cock and groaned.

“Naruto? Are you..?”

“Mm.. just continue to move your hand up and down...” She slowly pumped him slowly and heard another groan from her husband.

“L-Like this...?”

“Yeah... ng, mmm...”

Hinata continued to pump Naruto at the same pace. She heard a choked ‘go faster’ from the Uzumaki and there she started to quicken her pace. Naruto let out a string of groans and moans as he was reaching his climax. His eyes were half lit and he was looking up at the ceiling. He was seeing stars and his body let out a ton of electric shocks. He felt a build up of pleasure inside him. He was getting closer and closer to his breaking point. Hinata watched with flushed cheeks as Naruto shot out a string of cum. His cum dropped onto the sheets, drizzling and seeping into the sheets. Hinata let go of Naruto’s dick and watched as he sunk into the bed sheets. Naruto rested his head on his pillow and sighed.

“Tired..?”

“Yeah...”

“Well, you go ahead and get some rest. I’m going to eat the rest of the oranges—”

“Hey, no! That isn’t fair! I want some too.”

“Okay, okay...”

Hinata giggled quietly. Her and Naruto ate the rest of the oranges and then fell asleep soon after. Hinata toke the empty tray down to the kitchen the next day.


End file.
